Mi angel
by annalau05
Summary: Edward lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de Bella, por fin se atrevera a decirle lo que siente, cuando ella no le ha mostrado el mas minimo interes, lo aceptara?. todos humanos. one shot relatado por Edward.


**Edward:**

Mi ángel

Hoy desperté de golpe gracias al insistente ruido del despertador, perezosamente me levante restregándome los ojos mientras me levantaba para dirigirme al baño aun dormido, de paso tome una toalla y me di un baño rápido, al ver por la ventana me di cuenta de que para variar estaba lloviendo como es costumbre aquí en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, hoy era lunes así es que tenia instituto el día de hoy, era de lo mas aburrido que se pueden imaginar y mas siendo principio de semana, mi único consuelo era que después de dos días volvería a ver a mi ángel de ojos de color chocolate, la niña mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto, y con esos pensamiento mi día se alegró un poco mas; una vez que me encontré arreglado resignado a que mi cabello no tenia remedio decidí bajar a desayunar con mi familia como era costumbre todos los días.

Buenos días amor, quieres hotcakes para desayunar? – me pregunto amorosamente mi madre Esme la mejor mama que un hijo pudiera desear.

Buenos días mama, tu sabes lo que me gustan – le conteste confirmando su petición.

Buenos días, hijo como amaneciste – dijo mi padre que bajaba el periódico que tenía entre sus manos, para poder ponerme atención como buen padre que era.

Bueno días papa, amanecí como cualquier otro día en el que tengo que ir al instituto – le dije sin mas no había necesidad que le dijera lo monótono que era asistir al instituto, ya que era uno de los mejores de la clase gracias a las clases que nos dio a mi hermana y a mi nuestra madre, y hablando de hermanas… - en donde esta Alice?

Aquí estoy hermanito, lista para irnos – dijo mi pequeña hermana Alice, ella es mi hermana menor por poco más de una año, es una amante de la moda, irradia hiperactividad a sus cortos 16 años, y me olvidaba es la mejor amiga de mi hermoso ángel.

Ok, pero primero tengo que desayunar y me supongo que tu también – le conteste mientras ella se sentaba a lado mio y se disponía a disfrutar de nuestro desayuno el cual transcurrió de manera amigable y una vez que terminamos mi padre se puso de pie anunciando que era hora de partir.

Bueno chicos es hora de irnos, Esme amor nos vemos al rato espero salir tempano del hospital – dijo mi padre mientras se despedía con un dulce beso de mama, era increíble el ver que aun después de tantos años se seguían amando como en un principio, definitivamente ellos eran mi ejemplo a seguir y si ya se me pongo medio cursi algunas veces.

Suerte amor, que tengan un buen día – nos dijo a modo de despedida, me olvidaba mi padre era nada más y nada menos que el doctor Carlise Cullen el mejor doctor de la zona y no es que me guste alardear solo digo la verdad además de que era muy querido por todos.

Nos vemos en la tarde mami, voy por mis cosas – dijo mi pequeña hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla a nuestra madre y subía a su habitación por sus cosas, ya que como íbamos en el mismo instituto la tenía que llevar además de que aun era demasiado joven como para manejar.

Estuvo muy rico el desayuno, nos vemos en la tarde – le dije a mi madre mientras me encamina a la cochera a lado de mi padre, que a pesar de que el se iba en su propio vehículo decidía esperarnos hasta ver que estuviéramos encaminados hacia la escuela, no es que nos fueramos a ir a otro lado, aunque al único lugar al que me gustaría ir es a lado de mi hermoso ángel.

Nos vamos – dijo Alice sacándome de mi pequeña ensoñación.

Nos vemos al rato chicos – dijo mi padre y subió a su mercedes negro, mientras nosotros hicimos lo mismo en mi adorado volvo plateado.

Hay hermanito a que adivino porque es que estas tan perdido y tiene nombre propio… Bella – dijo mi hermana, demonios ella me conocía demasiado bien.

Pequeña no lo puedo evitar – le dije en medio de un suspiro.

Por dios Edward eres el chico mas popular del instituto, el capitán del equipo de futbol, muchas chicas mueren por ti, tienes excelentes notas, los profesores te adoran, pero no puedes hablarle a Bella de verdad que no te entiendo – dijo medio frustrada mi hermana, porque no hubiera hecho algo ya.

Sabes que no es tan fácil, me pongo demasiado nervioso en su presencia.

De verdad que no lo puedo creer, pero en fin allá tu – y así dio por terminada nuestra pequeña charla, ya que a pesar de que eran muy buena amigas ella nunca me a querido decir si es que ella siente algo por mi o si es que quiere a alguien mas, siempre me alega que es su mejor amiga y que nunca la traicionaría con la única finalidad de hacerme feliz; una vez que llegamos y estacione en nuestro sitio habitual, vi como es que ella llegaba también en una camioneta roja un poco vieja la verdad, se veía tan angelical mientras conducía demasiado concentrada que me daba la oportunidad de observarla sin que se diera cuenta.

Hey despierta – me saco de mi entretenimiento mi hermana pasándome la mano por la cara, mientras que Bella se estacionaba a pocos vehículos del mio, una vez que bajo Alice se despidió demasiado rápido de mi y se fue corriendo hacia ella, para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, demonios como me gustaría ser yo el que le diera ese saludo! Sin mas que hacer me dirigí a mi primera clase… historia, estaba un poco impaciente de que llegara el receso para poder volver a ver a mi hermosos ángel, lo bueno y malo es que después compartíamos la última clase biología lo bueno porque la vería y lo malo porque faltaban muchas horas, la cual por desgracia era la única que tenia con ella y solo teníamos esa clase tres días a la semana. Iba tan concentrado en ella que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien, instintivamente adelante mis brazos para poder sostener a la persona con la que choque.

Lo siento – dijeron en un susurro la voz mas hermosa que existía en el universo, por dios era ella!

No te preocupes, el descuidado fui yo – _por ir pensado en ti_ – así es que el que lo siente soy yo – le regale una pequeña sonrisa que al parecer ella no vio porque agacho la mirada mientras adquiría una linda tonalidad sonrosada que me hacia querer acariciarla.

Lo siento me tengo que ir – me dijo demasiado pronto, pero me di cuenta de que aun no la soltaba y la verdad es que no quería soltarla, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Eddy! – escuche como me gritaban a lo lejos voltee irritado para ver quien me hablaba con ese odioso nombre, pero en el momento en que volteaba para ver a la insoportable de Tanya y sus amigas; mi hermoso ángel aprovecho para huir de mi sin decir nada mas.

Tanya – dije a modo de saludo cuando se acerco lo bastante como para hablar en susurros – sabes que no me gusta que me digas así – le dije tratando de controlar mi enojo y ella se acercaba mas con la finalidad de besarme, así es que la aleje lo mas caballerosamente posible.

Que es lo que hacías con esa rara de la Swan, es que ahora trata de acosarte – me dijo de manera despectiva cuando hablaba de mi ángel y eso no lo iba a permitir.

No hables así de ella entendiste, ahora déjame en paz que no tengo intensiones de aguantarte – y sin esperar su respuesta me fui a mi clase.

Que hay hermano! Tienes una carita, que es que no pudiste dormir – me saludo Emmett uno de mis mejores amigos.

No es eso Tanya me saco de mis casillas eso es lo que paso, pero no quiero hablar por el momento ok – definitivamente me habían amargado el día, aunque debo de admitir que soy un poco gruñón. Y así fue como paso la mañana entre clases a las que la verdad yo no ponía ni la más mínima atención solo tenía en mi mente la imagen de esta mañana… a mi hermoso ángel entre mis brazos, como me gustaría que eso fuera para siempre. Cuando me di cuenta nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia la cafetería en compañía de Emmett y pronto se nos unió Jasper mi otro gran amigo.

Hola chicos que tal su día? – nos pregunto amigablemente Jasper

La verdad es que estuvo muy aburrido no hay nada nuevo que contar y Edward ha estado en estado zombi toda la mañana como de un tiempo acá es muy común en el - dijo Emmett mientras se reía de mis desgracias.

Este chicos, la verdad es que hoy no voy a poder almorzar con ustedes porque voy a almorzar con las chicas – dijo Jasper – lo que pasa es que Alice me dijo que quería que almorzáramos juntos – así se me olvida Jasper era además de mi amigo era novio de mi pequeña hermana, pero sabia que la quería sinceramente.

Qué bien así podre aprovechar para almorzar junto con mi Rose – la novia de Emmett y gemela de Jasper, como es que ellos tenían a quien ellos quería y yo no podía tener a mi hermoso ángel a mi lado, la vida no es justa me daban tantos celos de verlos tan felices juntos, pero yo no podía arruinar su felicidad con mi desdicha.

Que bueno, me supongo que te nos unirás verdad así podrás estar cerca de ella – me dijo Jasper el único que sabia además de mi hermana que esta enamorado de Bella, porque si Emmett se enteraba me iba a armar bronca, porque quería mucho a mi Bella decía que era como una hermana pequeña para el que no tenia una, además de que era muy unida a su novia y a mi hermana así es que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas.

Quien ella? – pregunto muy curioso Emmett.

Pues quien mas va a ser, cerca de Alice que no es obvio – le dijo Jasper, ya que yo me quede sin saber que decir _sabes Emmett me gustaría estar a lado de tu pequeña hermanita porque me gusta mucho _de verdad eso si que me haría que me ganara una buena paliza por parte de él.

Pues sí, hay yo y mis locas ideas, pero en fin vamos a comer que la verdad me muero de hambre – dijo Emmett pareciendo un niño pequeño, que bueno que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Emmett siempre tan exagerado – le dijo Jasper, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cafetería y escogíamos lo que nos apeteciera, una vez que tuvimos lo que quisimos, nos dirigimos a la mesa que ya habían apartado las chicas y entre ellas se encontraba mi hermoso ángel, de verdad que era muy afortunado de compartir el almuerzo con ella y "por pura casualidad" me toco sentarme a su lado por lo que yo estaba que saltaba de felicidad.

Qué bueno que podamos compartir el almuerzo juntos nuestro gran grupo de amigos – dijo emocionada Alice, aun que a la que note un poco callada y hasta podría decir incomoda era a mi Bella, ya que mientras todos comían y se divertían entre ellos y yo la observaba ella no levantaba la vista de la mesa y no comía nada, no se supone que tiene que comer un poco más que un jugo para no enfermarse?

No tienes hambre el día de hoy? – le pregunte a mi ángel acercándome un poco más a ella para susurrarle las palabras al oído.

No, estoy bien gracias – me contesto muy seca, además de que note que por su hermoso cuerpo atravesó un estremecimiento y ella inmediatamente se aparto de mi como si mi simple presencia le incomodara o le molestara así es que me separe un poco para concederle cierto espacio y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases otra vez, estaba ya a tampoco tiempo de que compartiéramos nuestra clase que estaba feliz por ese hecho, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría esperar a que ella me dejara acercarme un poco y por fin declararle todo lo que siento por ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que compartíamos escuela desde el jardín de niños, mejor dicho cuando íbamos a salir porque fue cuando nos mudamos a este pequeño pueblo y desde entonces yo la encontraba hermosa pero por una o por otra razón nunca me había podido hacer ni siquiera su amigo, porque al estar junto a ella se me iba el habla y me ponía muy nervioso.

Ok, nos vemos en clase de biología – me despedí de ella cordialmente y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, porque ella no me miraba ni siquiera un poquito para que viera lo enamorado que estoy de ella – bueno chicos pues nos vemos mas al rato, Alice nos vemos en el estacionamiento para irnos o te vas a ir con Jasper? – le pregunte porque parecía que no tenían la mas mínima intención de separarse.

Nos vemos en el estacionamiento, Jaz pasara por mí en la tarde para ir a dar una vuelta, así es que necesito llegar a la casa para hacer mis deberes – me contesto Alice mientras se ponía de pie junto con Jasper y se dirigían a sus clases, así como lo hicieron los demás incluido yo, la siguiente hora paso para mí como un borrón, cuando me di cuenta ya me dirigía a mi clase de Biología que compartía con mi ángel y además compartíamos mesa eso era realmente fantástico, pero mi felicidad me duro poco porque cuando llegue a lado de su lugar estaba sentado nada más ni nada menos que el perro de Jacob Black que platicaba muy animadamente con mi Bella y ella le sonreía amablemente, ella parecía muy cómoda con el seguramente él es el chico que le gusta y yo no tengo oportunidad de pelar por su amor, menos cuanto vi como es que ese infeliz levantaba su mano y acariciaba el dulce rostro de Bella y ella se sonrojaba eso no lo soporte mas trate de controlarme así es que apreté mis puños y discretamente di un golpe por debajo de la mesa.

Oye que te pasa Cullen, porque esa actitud? – me dijo el perro de Jacob, bueno pensé que el golpe había sido discreto.

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa chucho – le dije con rabia contenía.

Tranquilo Jake no quiero que armes un alboroto – le dijo mi dulce ángel mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a sentarse y a seguir con su plática hasta que el profesor llego a la clase y pidió silencio.

Bueno antes de que se me olvide jóvenes tengo que decirles que como se acercan las evaluaciones se me ocurrió que me van a entregar un trabajo por escrito del proceso del ciclo de krebs, lo quiero para la próxima semana sin falta, así es que lo van a hacer por parejas así como están en sus mesas para que no hagan un alboroto, y sin más comencemos la clase… - dijo el profesor, pero deje de ponerle atención cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que trabajar con Bella, de verdad que hoy estaba más bipolar que en otros días, de nuevo estaba muy feliz.

Bueno creo que tendremos que comenzar a trabar desde hoy mismo que te parece si voy a tu casa mas al rato para que nos pongamos a trabajar – le dije mientras le sonreía amablemente y como siempre ella desvió la vista.

Mmm, está bien que te parece a las 5 de la tarde.

Me parece genial, ahí estaré – le dije demasiado feliz hasta que reventaron de nuevo mi burbuja.

Señor Cullen y señorita Swan nos quisieran hacer el honor de tener un momento de su atención para que pueda continuar nuestra clase – dijo el profesor.

Lo siento – dijo tímidamente Bella mientras se ponía colorada de nuevo, como me encantaba cuando se ponía colorada. Sin más novedades así transcurrió nuestra clase de la que no supe de que se trato solo ponía atención en cada uno de los movimientos de la hermosa niña que tenia a mi lado. Después cuando sonó la campana guarde lentamente mis cosas para poder tener la oportunidad de tal vez hablar más con ella, pero eso fue imposible debido a que el perro regreso.

Que lastima que no nos dejaran elegir paraje para trabajar, de verdad que me hubiera gustado que trabajáramos juntos, no lo crees? – le pregunto mientras tomaba su bolsa y le ayudaba a cargarlo cosa que debería de estar haciendo yo!

Mmhh – fue todo lo que dijo Bella, es que ella de verdad le gustaría trabajar con él?, no lo sé y yo no quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta así es que me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude, solo alcance a escuchar decir a Jacob que estaba muy raro o algo por el estilo, cosa que no me intereso.

Que es lo que te paso, Edward que traes una carita – me dijo Alice cuando llegue al estacionamiento en donde ya me esperaba.

No me pasa nada solo quiero llegar a casa así es que sube ya y no hagas más preguntas – le conteste descargando un poco de mi mal humor.

Mmm, creo que ya que es lo que te puso así – dijo mi hermana, mientras le decía adiós a Bella con la mano que aun iba acompañada por el perro.

Vámonos Alice o te dejo y hablo en serio.

Ya vámonos eres un gruñón, y sabes que la culpa es tuya porque no has querido hablar con ella, pero como te dije en la mañana haya tu, ese es tu problema – me dijo mi hermana con una gran sonrisa como si disfrutara de mi dolor, llegamos a la casa y subí inmediatamente a mi habitación dando un escueto hola a mi madre, tendría que hablar con Bella y la mejor oportunidad que tendría era esta tarde en la que tendría que hablar conmigo y por fin dejaría de estar rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en si es que me puede querer o no, lo mejor será que me entere, pero que es lo que hare si me dice que ama a alguien más y si fuera el perro, no eso no podría ser tendría que demostrarle cuanto la amo, pero no la puedo presionar ni obligar a nada que ella no quiera y si no me quiere que es lo más probable dado que nunca me mira y cuando estoy cerca de ella trata de huir de mi p rechaza mi contacto, haber ya cálmate Edward por dios, piensa bien las cosas, lo mejor es que me entere de una vez por todas si es que puedo tener una oportunidad con mi ángel, mi Bella, demonios ni siquiera era mía, como se ocurre decir que era mía si eso no es más que una gran mentira, que voy a hacer, me decía o mejor dicho me gritaba a mi mismo mientras daba vueltas en mi habitación como un león enjaulado, hasta que decidí que lo mejor era afrontar la verdad y hablar con ella de una vez por todas, y con esa decisión me aliste para ir a su casa, tome las cosas necesarias para ir a trabajar, baje las escaleras y le avise a mi madre que iría a casa de los Swan.

Está bien cariño, no te demores te esperamos a cenar está bien.

Ok, mama no te preocupes ni que fuera a salir del pueblo – le dije mientras le daba un beso de despedida.

Eso ya lo sé hijo, bueno manda saludos a los Swan de nuestra parte – dijo mi madre mientras yo me dirigía a la salida pasando por la sala en la que había dejado mis cosas, pero ahí estaba mi adorable hermana.

Ya te habías tardado mucho Edward – me dijo mi hermana de repente.

Que es lo que quieres decir, estoy a tiempo – le dije sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería, pero ella ya no me contesto me ignoro totalmente como si nunca me hubiera hablado, de verdad es que ella de repente sí que era demasiado extraña, pero en fin. Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia la casa de los Swan que no estaba muy lejos que digamos así es que llegue a tiempo, me baje de mi auto, tome unas cuantas inhalaciones antes de tocar a su puerta, estaba demasiado nervioso, y adentro de la casa se oyó un golpe seco y una pequeña maldición en la voz de una dulce niña, mientras gritaba yo abro mama – sin duda era mi ángel y me imagino que se tropezó con algo.

Hola Bella – le dije después de que me abrió la puerta se vea realmente hermosa y más aun cuando se sonrojo.

Hola Edward – me dijo tímidamente – pasa tengo todo listo para comenzar, se te ofrece algo – le dijo mientras me hacía pasar hacia la comodidad de su hogar y salía de la cocina su madre Renné.

Hola cariño me alegro mucho de verte, hace mucho tiempo que no venias – me saludo amablemente la madre de mi ángel.

Hola señora, el gusto es mío y la verdad que como tiene tiempo que Alice no me ha pedido que venga por ella, pues no he tenido pretexto para venir – le dijo mientras me reía para que no se notara que era verdad no le que decía.

Mama! – le recrimino Bella - sino te importa estaremos trabajando así es que me gustaría que no nos molestaras si – le dijo a su madre.

Ya no te preocupes amor, tengo que salir un momento, pero no me demoro, además de que tu padre dijo que hoy saldría temprano de la comisaria – me había olvidado de ese otro pequeño problema, el padre de Bella era nada más y nada menos que el jefe de policía el Sheriff Charlie Swan que era un poco sobreprotector con respecto a su única hija.

Ok, entonces no te demores nosotros vamos a trabajar aquí en la sala – le dijo mientras su madre se despedía de ella y yo acomodaba mis cosas en la mesita de centro que tenía en su sala, era tan adorable, pero me ponía más nervioso el saber que estaríamos solos los dos, tengo que armarme de valor para decirle lo que siento por ella.

Nos vemos Edward, espero que acaben rápido su trabajo, oye te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotros? – me pregunto Renné.

La verdad es que mi madre me dejo en claro que tenía que llegar a cenar a casa, pero ahora que lo recuerdo mi madre les manda saludos a usted y a su marido – le dije de manera caballerosa.

Oh muchas gracias cariño, espero poder verla pronto, tenemos bastante tiempo que no nos vemos, pero en fin, me tengo que ir. – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y nos dejaba solos.

Bueno tienes algo en mente – me dijo mi ángel.

Mmm, perdón? – de que me estaba hablando, del hecho de que estábamos solos o hablaba del trabajo, si definitivamente que era la segunda opción – bueno traigo unas cuantas ideas, si quieres te las muestro aquí están – le dije mientras nos acercábamos hacia las cosas que tenía en la pequeña mesita, así nos pasmos aproximadamente una media hora realizando una lluvia de ideas para estructurar el trabajo, pero de vez en cuando me le quedaba viendo e incluso un par de veces ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojaba y trataba de poner atención a lo que estábamos haciendo.

Que es que acaso tengo algo en la cara que no deba de estar ahí? – me pregunto de repente en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que me le había quedado viendo como idiota.

Sip, unos labios muy apetecibles – le conteste sin pensar.

Perdón? – me miro confundida, mientras mordía su labio inferior de manera tan sensual que me fue imposible resistirme más, me acerque a ella y la bese dulcemente con todo el amor que tenía guardado, poco a poco ella me fue correspondiendo, hasta que el aire nos falto y tuvimos que separarnos.

Disculpa, no fue mi intensión, bueno si – demonios y ahora que es lo que le tenía que decir.

No entiendo – estaba totalmente roja y eso me encantaba.

Bella, no sé cómo decirte esto… es tan difícil… por dios estoy muy nervioso… Bella… me gustas mucho… y me gustaría saber si es que tengo una oportunidad de poder estar a tu lado como algo más que amigos.

Mmm… - esa fue la respuesta que obtuve después de casi un minuto que se me hizo eterno.

Está bien yo entiendo, no te preocupes… - le estaba diciendo mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando ella me detuvo.

Espera, por favor, es que esto es una broma?, porque si no es no es para nada graciosa.

Nunca en mi vida había hablado mas enserio de lo que estoy siendo ahora, te amo Bella desde hace bastante tiempo.

De verdad, o es que acaso estoy soñando.

Bella no estás soñando, estas despierta y te estoy diciendo lo que te debí de haber dicho desde hace bastante tiempo, pero me gustaría saber si es que tengo alguna oportunidad.

Yo también te amo Edward – me dijo mientras envolvía sus delicados bracitos en tormo a mi cintura y se estiraba para darme un dulce beso en la mejilla, no lo podía creer, ella me ama como yo la amo a ella, no hay nadie más feliz que yo en estos momentos.

Eres mi ángel, te prometo que nunca te lastimare, me haces muy feliz por fin estoy completo – le dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la estrechaba contra mi pecho, satisfecho de por fin tener lo que más quería, ser feliz al lado de la persona más maravillosa que había sobre la tierra, ahora sí podría decirles a todo el mundo que era mi Bella, mi ángel.

Fin.

Hola otra vez yo, espero que les haya gustado la verdad es que tenía la idea, pero creo que me tarde un poco en ponerla por escrito y no salió mucho como yo quería, pero espero que sea de su agrado, y no por eso crean que deje mi otra historia, seguiré actualizando por eso no se preocupen, me gustaría saber que les pareció, pero bueno no les sigo quitando más de su valioso tiempo, antes doy gracias de que se tomaran unos minutos para leer mis locuras, así es solo les puedo decir GRACIAS.


End file.
